A Girl From a New World
by Ryuka32
Summary: What happens when you put the Tenchi gang with a ghetto Tenchi muyo girl? A mess! Why is she related to Washu and Ryoko.


I do not own any of the Tenchi cast. Names and titles all belong to AIC.

AU: This story takes place after the 3rd OVA, but occurring within the few months before GXP, OKAY?

In other words Noike is not included in this story because I could not stand the fact of her marrying Tenchi. Anyway, other characters such as Ryuka, Seiyo, Koryu, and Soryu belong to me, Me, ME!!!

It was warm and the summer had just gone away, only for the mountains to greet the comings of autumn with trees flashing their vibrant colors. A cool breeze swept by as a little girl and a brown, furry animal made their way along a forest path. They chose a little clearing where they could sit down and eat their lunch in peace away from all the comotion that was sure to be going on at there home just below the mountain.

"This feels great, doesn't it Ryo-Ohki?", asked Sasami. "Meow!", was the reply from the little cabbit.

"We should really do this more often. I mean Tenchi gets a break by going to the fields, Mihoshi goes to work, Ayeka goes and talks to Yosho, Ryoko gets a non-stop break, and Washu is always in her lab. Every one has something to keep them busy and that they enjoy, except us. Sure we'll go play ball for a while, but I still get stuck with doing most of the chores. Cooking, cleaning, washing, I may as well be the wife of the house and that's not my job!!!" "Meow," Ryo-Ohki agreed sadly, as she took another bite of her carrot cake Sasami made for her.

The food was almost gone when a thought came to Sasami, several actually. She wanted a friend her own age, well, who looked her age anyway. She loved playing with Ryo-Ohki, but Ryo-Ohki still couldn't say a lot of things. She wanted someone to talk to, to have fun with someone who already knew how to play games instead of her teaching them. Sighing, knowing that was very unlikely, she thought about if changing the Space/Time continuum would cause a rip in time somewhere else, but she knew it had been fixed by Tokimi.

"_It's alright Sasami. Everything will be fine. As for what you want, you will get your wish sooner than you might think. I will not reveal it to you, for this must transpire on its own, but I can tell you a secret about your visitor."_"Really, Tsunami, what is it?" Sasami asked with excitement rushing throughout her body. _"Alright, then. She is the second daughter of Washu and will be born after Tenchi and Ryoko's marriage. You must promise to keep this secret from everyone."_ "Yes, I will."

Sasami, happy that she was really going to have another friend to play with, packed up her things and their snack and started on their way home. As they walked by the changing trees, something caught Ryo-Ohki's eye. She leaped off Sasami's head and ran towards the figure.

"Ryo-Ohki, where are you going? You'll get lost again, come back!" cried Sasami. "Mew meow meow,

meow mew mew!!!!" came the reply from behind a near by tree.

As she arrived and caught her breath, Sasami looked at who was holding Ryo-Ohki. It was a little girl that looked about her age and almost exactly like Washu. Her hair was in a side ponytail, tide to the side by a purple and silver ribbon. Her eyes were as pure as gold, looking more innocent and less vicious than Ryoko's. She wore a black kimono and gold sash with Purple and white flowers. She was smiling, which seemed to melt all Sasami's worries away of her being of any threat to her or Ryo-Ohki. Sasami got a feeling from Tsunami that said this was to be her new friend and playmate.

"Hi, ha ha ha, what's your name?" Sasami asked, giggling all the while. The girl replied, " My name is Ryuka Hakubi, and yours?" "Mine is Sasami Jurai. Pleased to meet you. Say why don't you come to my house and play with me. Oh and meet the others." "I'm not sure that I should do that. You see, I can't because I shifted here through time and I don't know where I am." "Don't worry, I'm not from this planet either. I just live here with my sister and friends. I'm sure you will be welcome among us."

Sasami didn't give Ryuka time to reply as she pulled the girl along. They soon made it to the Masaki home. Mihoshi was sitting on the couch enjoying a glass of juice. Ryoko was on her rafter, sleeping, while Ayeka was in the library. It was around 3:00 pm and Tenchi would be home in a little while.

"Hey there, Sasami, who is your friend there? She looks adorable." Mihoshi walks over to the girl. "Hi there, my name is Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police. Pleased to meet you," she said cheerfully. "My name is Ryuka and it's nice to meet you to Mihoshi." "She's my new friend, Mihoshi, and I invited her for dinner. Are going to help out with the cooking tonight?" "Sure!"

_(Hey, for any of you who have a very good verbal memory, try and imagine Ryoko talking the way she did in all the other series and not her stupid new voice. Okay? Please continue reading:) )_

Ryoko groaned from above wondering what all the racket was. She opened one eye to look down at the others standing in the living room. At first glance she would have thought it was Washu deciding to dress up today, but when she did a double take, she realized this was someone else completely. Who was this girl, why was she here, and why did she look like Washu. Well, she new what to do when she had questions, go get the answers to them. She phased down next to the others and didn't bother with introducing herself.

"Okay, who is this little girl you guys and what is she doing? More importantly why does she look almost exactly like Washu?!?!" "Don't be so rude Ryoko. This is Sasami's new friend Ryuka." Mihoshi stated plainly. "Yeah, Ryoko, that was mean of you to just start questioning someone you don't know." Sasami said disappointingly. "Hmmph. I apologize for you Sasami. But still I want to know who are you—Oof!"

The little girl had jumped on Ryoko giving her a huge hug. Ryoko didn't know how to react, she could only stand there in pure shock and bewilderment at this small child. Sasami was not the least bit surprised, whereas Mihoshi burst into tears as she thought it was sweet moment. Ayeka came through the door from the library to see what all the fuss was about. She saw a small girl latched on to Ryoko, apparently squeezing until she looked ready to pass out. Ayeka thought it would be the perfect moment to tease Ryoko about her ordeal, but she remembered her upbringing on making a good first impression.

"Hello, there, and what is your name? I am first crown princess of the planet Jurai, Ayeka Jurai, and Sasami is my little sister," Ayeka said politely. "Oh. Ahem. My name is Ryuka. Very nice to meet all of you," Ryuka replied just as politely. "Grrrrr...you little brat! What's the idea of jumping on me like that?" "Gee..I'm sorry. I thought you were looking ugly for a second there and I thought me hugging you would make you a little easier on every bodies eyes." Ryuka replied smirking. "Wha...why you...I'm gonna...never mind." Ryoko said, obviously having nothing to say back that might be a good retort.

"Alright, alright, what's all this fuss about in here? Can't a girl get a little peace and quiet while doing her work? Huh? Well, well, it seems we have a visitor. How do you, my name is Washu, but you can call me, Little Washu, okay?" Washu said as she exited her lab doorway.

Ryuka only stared at Washu, not moving or even daring to say anything. She was in pure shock as this twelve-year-old girl was claiming to have the same name her mother. Washu the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe and one of the three Chousin. How could that be? Rather than dwell on the thought, Ryuka decided better not to reveal herself to anyone in the past as to who she truly was. That even she knew would be dangerous. Ryuka walked up to Washu and introduced herself. Almost instantly, at the very moment of contact, the two could sense their was a special connection between them, which Washu could not understand. It was obvious that the girl greatly favored her and Ryoko, but there were still to many questions left unanswered.

Tenchi soon arrived home and met Ryuka, as well as Yosho, Rea, and Noboyuki, whom had come over for dinner. Tenchi was perfectly okay with allowing Ryuka to stay as long as she liked as long as she agreed to help out around the house. She agreed and every one was alright with the whole thing, except for one person. Ryoko thought this girl was strange showing up out of no where and not remembering how she got here. Still, she could not deny the fact that she felt some what liking the child as the days went by.

Sasami was outside playing catch with Ryuka and Ryo-Ohki. It was warm and sunny out, a little strange it being autumn, but it didn't bother any one. Ryoko sat on the porch of the dock and watched them play. Over the past two weeks, Ryoko had began to tolerate Ryuka, as well as like having her around. Ayeka found out that Ryuka was not as innocent as she had previously been. It had been that morning Ayeka was planning to go visit Yosho, she found her hair had turned into Jello, her entire body and futon were covered in cream, and small cherries had been placed on top. Ryoko had helped out and couldn't resist seeing the look on Ayeka's face. It was absolutely priceless. Sasami couldn't hold back her laughter either.

"Hey Ryuka come here for a second." Ryoko called out. "Yeah, what is it, big sis, I mean---" "It's okay kiddo, I like the sound of that. Anyway, I wanted to ask you one question. Who are you exactly?"

AU: Good for a small start right? Until I get good reviews I'm not gonna spice up the story like I was planning on. I wanted to make the story kind of humorous with the wisecracks and such. Also, who eva heard of Sasami learning to be ghetto. Wait until the next chapter when I introduce Seiyo. Dis fic gonna be off da heezy!


End file.
